Examples of the prior art include the art as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-142212. Specifically, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-142212 discloses a container in which a container main body is disposed within an enclosure box, and between this enclosure box and the container main body, a shock absorbing structure is provided.